The general goal of this project is to determine and evaluate the most effective means of communicating information about prevention and early detection of cancer of specific sites (breast, cervix-uterus, colon-rectum, prostate, skin, and lung) to rural and urban population groups in Illinois, who fall in the lowest third income bracket and who were born before, 1942, and to identify other factors that might inhibit or facilitate behavior once proper motivation and information are present. The research consists of a panel study, in which the existing knowledge, beliefs, behavior, and access to care were determined by means of a baseline survey; a special communication was then designed and mailed, tailored to the specific needs of the panel members; short-term effectiveness of the communication was measured by a follow-up survey conducted approximately six months after the mailing. The health behavior reported by the respondents in both waves was verified with their sources of health care. Additional work in the continuation of the project includes evaluation of long-term effectiveness of the communication, measured by a second follow-up interview currently in progress; health behavior reported at this point will also be verified with providers. In addition, and as the final phase of the study, all the physicians ever contacted during any of the three verification phases will be sent a mail questionnaire to determine their attitude toward prevention and early detection of cancer, and what tests and examinations they routinely offer to their asymptomatic patients. This phase will be conducted in May-July 1981. The data from the physicians' survey will then be linked with the data obtained from the panel study to present a balanced picture of the interaction between the patient and the provider and its implication for health behavior. The final year of the study will be devoted to the linkage and data analysis of all the phases of the project and to reporting of the results.